


7 rings

by bluesxrgent



Series: thank u, next - elu [10]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, eliott is an ariana stan but we been knew, elu - Freeform, kitchen makeouts are the best, lucas likes to pretend he isn't, the five fine frokner scene we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: i figured i'd bring the 5 fine frokner scene to you because david won't give one to us ;)inspired by "7 rings" by ariana grandepart 10 of thank u, next inspired elu oneshots





	7 rings

**Author's Note:**

> how we all coping with the fact that this season ends in two days

Lucas no longer felt dread in the pit of his stomach when he woke up without Eliott beside him. Most times now he felt dread in the pit of his stomach because he realized that if Eliott was already awake, he was probably making them breakfast. Lucas’ stomach still hadn’t quite gotten over the PONI incident, something he would be sure to mention once he met Eliott in the kitchen.

He didn’t even bother with getting fully dressed, throwing on one of Eliott’s hoodies that tended to swallow him whole, keeping the hood over his head to block the bright rays of sun from his eyes. 

“Morning Choupisson,” Eliott said a moment before Lucas stepped into the kitchen. Meeting his boyfriends bright eyes Lucas laughed to himself, “How did you know it was me?”

“It’s my superpower.” Eliott wiggled his eyebrows, holding out his hand expectantly. 

Lucas reached toward it instinctively, letting Eliott pull him closer until they were chest to chest. “Your superpower, huh?”

Eliott grinned, cocking his head to one side. “Yes. Well, that and the fact that your feet crack every time you walk around without shoes on.”

Lucas took a step back and looked at his bare feet. “They do?” 

Eliott nodded, raising his eyebrows in amusement at Lucas’ face. Lucas hopped up and down a few times to see if Eliott was bullshitting him, hood flopping off in the process. 

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re hopping around like a weirdo. Ask Manon and Mika, I’m sure they hear it too.” Eliott gave him one last uptick of an eyebrow before turning back to what he had apparently decided to make for breakfast. 

Lucas looked around Eliott’s shoulder to see what the damage was. He froze at the sight. “Eliott Demaury back away from the counter right now.”

Eliott ignored him, continuing to mix his variety of ingredients. Lucas wasn’t entirely certain what Eliott was making, but if the onions and chocolate chips on the counter were any indication, it was sure to be another disaster. 

“Eliott I’m serious,” Lucas pleaded, causing his boyfriend to laugh. “Eliott!”

“All right, all right.” Eliott raised his hands in mock surrender and turned back around, leaning against the counter. He pouted a little, looking insanely adorable in a way that Lucas thought should have been illegal. “Now we don’t have anything to eat.” 

It was now Lucas’ turn to raise one of his eyebrows suggestively. Eliott smiled once more and pulled Lucas into him, foreheads resting against one another for a moment before Lucas closed the small gap between the two of them and their lips met. He raised himself up on his toes to relieve the stress on both of their necks as their kiss deepened, hands starting to roam through each other’s hair. 

Eliott suddenly froze and pulled away, leaving Lucas lovestruck and confused. Eliott broke into a wide grin. “Do you hear that?”

“Hmm?” Lucas mumbled as Eliott leaned over to turn up the volume on the radio that had been playing music softly in the background. As soon as the volume was up and Lucas realized what the song was, he looked at Eliott in pure disbelief for the second time that morning. 

“Eliott, you can’t be serious.”

But Eliott was already nodding his head to the beat, immersed in the song. “What’s wrong? Not an Ariana Grande fan?”

“Eliott, this song is literally just that one song from the sound of music with her talking about how rich she is over it.” Lucas really did not see the appeal at all, but it was clear Eliott disagreed, turning the volume up louder.

“ _ My wrist, stop watchin', my neck is flossin', make big deposits, my gloss is poppin', _ ” Eliott sang into the spoon he had been using to mix ingredients. Lucas refused to laugh, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn’t give Eliott that satisfaction. 

Eliott got closer to him. “ _ You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it. I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it. _ ”

Eliott repeated the last words again and again, as the song went, breath tickling Lucas’ face, intensity in his eyes. How could Eliott make Lucas think that singing along to Ariana Grande was sexy?  _ Stay strong _ , he told himself, knowing it was fruitless when Eliott broke into the next verse. At least there was a simple way to get what he wanted  _ and  _ get Eliott to stop singing, after all. 

Lucas raised his eyes to Eliott’s then dropped them down to his boyfriend’s lips pointedly. Catching his silent request, Eliott grinned even wider and set his spoon down, putting both hands on the sides of Lucas’ face and pulling him into another kiss. Eliott flipped them around so Lucas was backed up against the counter, hands pressing onto the ledge as their kiss went from casual to intense. 

Eliott scooped him up and placed him so he was sitting on the countertop, legs open just enough that Eliott had a place to stand. Now that they were at an even height, Lucas kissed Eliott with more fervor than before, pushing back against him, hands gripping his hair. 

“ _ Whoever said money can’t solve your problems… _ ” Eliott whispered against Lucas’ lips. 

“… _ Must not have had enough money to solve ‘em, _ ” Lucas finished without thinking, eyes blinking wide open when he realized his mistake. 

“So you  _ do  _ know it,” Eliott teased, hands on Lucas’ waist. 

Lucas struggled for a moment to come up with an excuse. “I never said I didn’t  _ know _ it. I just said that it’s a stupid song.”

“Can’t be that stupid if you know all the words,” Eliott pressed, clearly enjoying this. He ran one of his hands through Lucas’ hair at just the right moment in the song and Lucas, cursing himself, responded with, “You like my hair? Gee thanks, just bought it.”

“It’s a great song,” Eliott reiterated. Lucas smiled softly, bringing their faces together once more. 

“It’s terrible, just like your dubstep.”

Eliott pretended not to hear him, choosing instead to up the volume again. “I can’t hear you over the sound of artistic genius! Sorry!” 

Eliott started dancing again, shaking his hip seductively in a way that actually ended up being more amusing than seductive, but Lucas was already so far gone for Eliott that he didn’t notice. Lucas shimmied his shoulders in response, still seated on the counter, staying there watching Eliott dance until Eliott reached over to pull him off of it, silently asking him to dance with him. 

Lucas obliged, joining their hands and bouncing to the beat, Eliott doing the same. They weren’t so much dancing as jumping up and down, but the smiles on both of their faces were proof that there was nothing in the world they’d rather be doing. 

" _I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it,_ ” they sang together, laughing and kissing between words. Eliott spun Lucas in a circle and Lucas responded by pulling Eliott into a dip, nearly causing them to fall over. 

“Lucas? Can you turn the music down-- oh.” Manon stood in the doorway to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes blearily. Eliott and Lucas froze, Eliott still half suspended in a dip. He poked his head up at the noise and detached himself from Lucas to turn the song down, as it was ending anyway. 

“Sorry, Manon,” he apologized, “It’s just such a good song, you know.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, but Manon simply smiled. “No it’s fine. It was about time I got up anyway. What exactly…” she trailed off, looking at the mess Eliott had made with his supposed breakfast. 

“Don’t ask,” Lucas warned her, and she nodded in acknowledgement, moving around them to open the fridge. Lucas watched her as she took out some food for herself, a thought coming into his mind. “Hey, wait, how did you know it was me in here, not Mika? He’s more likely to listen to Ariana Grande than I am.”

“Your feet,” she said without hesitation, “They make a clicking noise when you walk.”

Eliott gestured to her and looked pointedly at Lucas, who groaned and bounced up and down again. “I still don’t hear it!”

“No worries, Lulu, I still love you, clicky feet and all,” Eliott laughed, pulling Lucas into his arms and placing a kiss on his forehead. Lucas leaned in to Eliott’s ear and whispered, “I’m a bit sweaty from all that dancing, maybe it’s time for a shower?”

Eliott’s eyes brightened, that beautiful smirk of his gracing his features. “I think that’s an excellent idea,” he whispered back, and the two of them left Manon in the kitchen, rolling her eyes at them, laughing at the unsubtle but loveable idiots they were. 

As they were about to enter the bathroom, they heard her voice mumble a soft, “What the fuck? Onions and chocolate chips?” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
